Potty training a young child is a normal part of the child rearing process. Using a conventional commode to potty train a young child is generally cumbersome and ineffective primarily because of the physical size of the conventional commode relative to a young child. Consequently, numerous training devices have been utilized in the past to assist the child during his or her potty training. For instance, training potties that provide for a toddler's seated use are well-known. Such training potties are suitable for both young boys and girls. However, potty training for young boys eventually includes training them to urinate while standing up so that they can successfully use a urinal commonly located in male bathrooms in restaurants, gas stations, stadiums, and the like. To this end, training urinals for the purpose of training young boys to urinate while standing are well-known.
Nevertheless, prior training devices suffer from various disadvantages. For example, most training devices are designed to function exclusively as either a training potty or a training urinal; that is, such training devices are seldom convertible front a training potty to a training urinal and vice versa. Accordingly, a young boy must use two separate training devices to successfully complete his potty training. What is needed is an easily adaptable training device that can readily convert from a training potty to a training urinal.
Another disadvantage of prior training urinals is the lack of height adjustability. Because a young boy may grow while still completing his potty training the height of the training urinal should be adjustable to accommodate the young boy's change of height. Furthermore, a training urinal without height adjustments may not be able to accommodate every potential user because some young boys may be too tall or too short to use a fixed-height training urinal. Prior training urinals have little or no height adjustment such that a growing young boy may outgrow the usefulness of the training urinal before his potty training is complete. Therefore, what is needed is a training urinal whose height can be readily and easily changed to accommodate young boys of varying heights.